stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Parlement
---- Recent aangenomen: * Eerste Minister als functie * Dierenbescherming * Rode Lijst als overheidsorganisatie ---- Recent verworpen: * Afschaffen Brandweer ---- Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje __TOC__ = Uitleg = = Stemmingen = Nationale Gendarmerie Aangezien er nogal verdeelde meningen waren over een oprichting van de Nationale Gendarmerie is het denk ik handig om maar even een stemming te houden :). 11 jun 2009 07:24 (UTC) Voor # 11 jun 2009 07:24 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 12:57 (UTC) # --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 15:51 (UTC) kan nog altijd afgeschafd worden # RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:19 (UTC) # ... Neutraal # , de vraag is steeds, wie gaat dat bemannen (of bevrouwen, sorry) Lars Washington 12 jun 2009 08:43 (UTC) Tegen #Greenday2 11 jun 2009 13:50 (UTC) # Ik vind het niet zo nodig. Als ik even profetisch mag doen: binnenkort ligt ons hele politie-rechts-militair systeem weer lam door de veelheid aan organisaties. Nu is het goed, meer is overbodig. 11 jun 2009 14:45 (UTC) #... Commentaar *Is totaal overbodig, op de pagina staat dat ik nog een legeronderdeel moet leiden, en ik heb daar dus géén zin in ;) Greenday2 15 jun 2009 17:11 (UTC) *:Nou dan doe ik het of bucu, maar het is niet overbodig, of wil je zonder beveiliging rond lopen :) 15 jun 2009 17:33 (UTC) *:: Ik heb helemaal geen beveiliging nodig :P Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:13 (UTC) Rechtzetting: parlementsverkiezingen Er is een foutje in de een onderdeel van de staatshervorming gekropen. Er moet staan dat iedere burger maximaal zes stemmen uit mag brengen in de parlementsverkiezingen en maximaal één stem per kandidaat: anders verkiest iedereen zichzelf. Het is banaliteit, maar ik wil dit graag democratisch rechtzetten. Voor # 11 jun 2009 14:58 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 14:59 (UTC) # --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 15:52 (UTC) # Greenday2 11 jun 2009 15:53 (UTC) # Lars Washington 12 jun 2009 08:44 (UTC) Neutraal Tegen --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 14:27 (UTC) Vernieuwing Ysselaerden (http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Bestuur#Het_Zwarte_Schaap) Tijd voor Skeend om erbij te horen. Taalkwestie wordt van nu af aan hier onder deze stemming apart behandeld. Gelieve dus niet meer tegen te stemmen als je alléén tegen de taalkwestie bent --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:39 (UTC) Zie ook alle uitspraken zoals op mijn OP, Libertanofobie, RB, Overleg:Recentlyk Biertnisse, Taalkwestie, OP van Markvondeegel en andere en dán pas beoordelen. Er is nu een gemeenschapshuis. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:01 (UTC) Voor * --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:48 (UTC) *... Neutraal Tegen # --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 20:32 (UTC) moet regionaal gebeuren # RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:18 (UTC) die uitspraken waren niet nodig geweest als het direct al regionaal was gehouden. # ... Commentaar --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:01 (UTC) Eén taal per pagina Er moet vanaf nu 1 taal per pagina zijn. Dit natuurlijk in uitzondering van vaste (straat)namen, (volks)liedjes, in kroegen, (noem er nog maar een paar). Dit om belachelijke situaties te voorkomen zoals hier en http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Wiense_Kalle. Het is ten eerste onduidelijk wanneer er wel een vertaling moet en wanneer niet (het Vreêland Museum is bijvoorbeeld helemaal in het Nederlands) en ten tweede is het onoverzichtelijk en lelijk. Mijn voorstel om hier duidelijkheid over te scheppen. Andere officiële talen mogen op de sub-pagina. Aangezien het Nederlands de officiële formele taal is van Libertas (Libertaans is informeel, staat in de grondwet) zal het Nederlands gebruikt moeten worden voor de "normale" pagina's. Dit in ieder geval totdat de provinciale verkiezingen zijn geweest, wanneer de provincieparlementen dat zelf mogen beslissen. (als het niet in tegen de nationale wet in is) --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:38 (UTC) Voor # --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:38 (UTC) # In eerste instantie pleitte ik voor tweetaligheid. Maar we moeten enkele dingen in mind houden: 1) onze site is Nederlandstalig en de norm is dus dat alle artikels in de h-naamruimte Nederlandstalig zijn; 2) onze community zijn Belgen (Vlamingen) en Nederlanders, onze gemeenschappelijke taal (=vereiste voor goede communicatie) is dus Nederlands; 3) tweetaligheid in artikels is slordig. Ik pleit niét voor een afschaffing van de minderheidstalen: zij kunnen verder bestaan in kroegen, kranten en op persoonlijke overlegpagina's. Ook culturele zaken (zoals straatnamen) kunnen in de taal blijven sta (zie ook Maple Hills). 12 jun 2009 20:00 (UTC) # Greenday2 13 jun 2009 08:19 (UTC) #:Aanmelden aub Timo. 13 jun 2009 08:45 (UTC) # --Lars Washington 13 jun 2009 11:02 (UTC) # RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:47 (UTC) #... Neutraal # --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:16 (UTC) # ... Tegen # --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 20:31 (UTC) pure haatzaaiing van de eerste graad en dat is hoger van de haatzaaiing in Nýttfrón. # RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:18 (UTC) Ik blijf bij mijn standpunten: onnodig veel administratief werk en het is al meer dan een jaar zo zonder dat er ooit problemen mee zijn geweest. Ik kreeg een Lourdesmoment ;-) # ... Commentaar #--OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:16 (UTC) tegen zijn lost de ruzies niet op. Of om het op z'n Darwins (verschrikkelijke vent) te zeggen: de sterkste overleven. We draaien het wel weer terug als de provinciale zijn geweest. PS: Dimitri, hebben we al een datum voor de provinciale? #* Bedankt OWTB ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2009 09:16 (UTC) #** Graag gedaan :P --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:17 (UTC) #* Neen, die heb ik nog niet. Heb jij een voorstel? Niet nu (examens + al andere verkiezingen) en liefst ook niet in de eerste drie weken van juli. 13 jun 2009 09:24 (UTC) #* En het liefst ook niet in de eerste drie weken van augustus :P --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:25 (UTC) #** Hmmm... Eind-augustus dan? 's Wel laat... 13 jun 2009 09:25 (UTC) #*** Mijn voorstel: of je doet het vóór de vakantie (nu nog twee weken, wat mij veel te vroeg lijkt) of je doet het erna. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:26 (UTC) #**** Tijdens de zomervakantie ligt Libertas traditoneel plat, als president zal ik wél blijven bewerken dan :P Greenday2 13 jun 2009 09:29 (UTC) #***** Daarom dus er buiten ;) --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:33 (UTC) #******Of gewoon apart per provincie? --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:35 (UTC) #******(bwc)Buen, erna dan. Kandidaatstelling begint eind-augustus, verkiezingen beginnen tweede week van september en we sluiten rond 20 september af (dan begint mijn academisch jaar :p). 13 jun 2009 09:36 (UTC) #******Ik denk dat het voorstel zei eerste keer samen, neen? 13 jun 2009 09:36 (UTC) #*******En 1 jaar blijft iedereen en dan weer samen? :S --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:38 (UTC) #********"We organiseren de eerste provinciale verkiezingen (en voor de laatste keer samen). Na een week hebben we een gouverneur." --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:39 (UTC) #*********Blijkbaar hebben sommigen 't lastig met 't lezen van de wetsvoorstellen... 13 jun 2009 09:40 (UTC) #********** Volgens mij ben ik de enige (behalve degene die t heeft opgesteld) die het serieus heeft lopen lezen... --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:41 (UTC) #***********En puur omdat enkele mensen in de zomervakantie de hele dag in bed willen liggen moeten we een kwart jaar wachten? :S --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:43 (UTC) #************Puur omdat mensen in het buitenland zijn? Ja. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 09:45 (UTC) #************Idem. 13 jun 2009 09:47 (UTC) #*************Dan moet ik tegen gaan stemmen en dit voorstel laten uitstellen. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 09:50 (UTC) #**************Komt 'ie weer met zijn chantage hoor :) --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 10:30 (UTC) #*************** :P Anders weiger ik het als ambtenaar van Skeend uit te voeren :D Ambternaar is de vierde macht :D --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 10:35 (UTC) #****************Geen probleem, dan zorgt iemand anders er wel voor. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 10:46 (UTC) #*****************Je verpest het alleen voor jezelf :P --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 10:47 (UTC) #Wel, wel wel... zal ik julle eens een waarheid als een koe vertellen ? Ik heb eindelijk door hoe je die maakt: die krullen staan al jaren gewoon op mijn toetsenbord, onder de 9 en de 0. Totnutoe deed ik dit met copy/paste, maar enfin, wat doe je der aan. Lars Washington 13 jun 2009 11:02 (UTC) #:Bij mij staat hij linksbovenaan, onder ESC ;). --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 11:09 (UTC) #::Misschien staat het bij mijn andere pc ook daar, moet ik bij gelegenheid eens checken,... Lars Washington 13 jun 2009 11:14 (UTC) #:::Bij mij staat het onder de alt van « en », shift is namelijk ‘ en ’. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 11:16 (UTC) #::::En hier staan ze op de knopjes "9" en "0" (Alt gr) 13 jun 2009 11:25 (UTC) #:::::Iederen heeft dus een ander toetsenbord hier :D --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 11:27 (UTC) #::::::Blijkbaar :p Greenday2 13 jun 2009 12:07 (UTC) #:::::::Ik heb me zopas laten wijsmaken dat ze (?) dit opzettelijk doen om het de keystroke hackers moeilijker te maken. Pffff, weer wat bijgeleerd vandaag. Lars Washington 13 jun 2009 12:12 (UTC) #::::::::Bij mij staat het onder [ en ]. RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:15 (UTC) Alternatief We splitsen de zooi op. D.w.z. Taalstrijd in Skeend en Sproakstried in Skeend. Dan is er geen enkele taal benadeeld. RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:38 (UTC) :De taal van de wiki is en blijft Nederlands, met name in de hoofdnaamruimte. 13 jun 2009 12:40 (UTC) ::Sorry, dan hadden jullie er ons twee jaar eerder op moeten wijzen. RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:44 (UTC) Zie Ysselaerden en Ysselaerden/Ærisk. Bedoelde jullie het zo? RoughJustice10 13 jun 2009 12:56 (UTC) :Ja Greenday2 13 jun 2009 13:29 (UTC) --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:00 (UTC) Ik neem aan dat Loek dit uitvoert. (i.v.m. vertalingen) --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:01 (UTC) :Als ik een beetje Aerisk wist had ik best mee willen helpen, als ik nog artikelen vind die tweetalig zijn zal ik iig een sub-pagina maken. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:14 (UTC) ::Ok. --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) Millennium Traktaat Tijd om weer zin te krijgen in Wikistad. Voor # --Bucureştean 14 jun 2009 09:03 (UTC) # --OuWTB 14 jun 2009 09:31 (UTC) laat er a.u.b. een eind aan komen # RoughJustice10 14 jun 2009 11:01 (UTC) Ik wil geen beslissende stem hebben. # 15 jun 2009 11:44 (UTC) - gescheiden in vrede :) # (Weer van mening verandert :P) Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:16 (UTC) #... Neutraal # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:00 (UTC) # ... Tegen # - Sorry Alex, dit heet nazisme. 14 jun 2009 09:27 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:28 (UTC) het gaat er net ietsjes over. we kunnen beter eens om de tafel zitten en dán pas een verdrag opstellen i.p.v. een verdrag opstellen en dán iets bespreken. # ... Commentaar Zowat ieder van ons heeft de Petitie Tolerance ondertekend. Dat is niets bindends, maar ik denk dat de boodschap wel duidelijk is: die rotzooi tussen oost en west steekt ons allemaal tegen. Laten we verstandig zijn en niet een muur of ijzeren gordijn optrekken tussen oude vrienden. Laten we leren uit het verleden en inzien dat isolatie slechts een illusie van vrede is. We moeten samenwerken, rond de tafel zitten. Wikistad heeft geen boodschap aan een verdeelde gemeenschap, verscheurd en vermoeid. 15 jun 2009 14:40 (UTC) :Inderdaad, onze community is al zo klein, nog ééns verdelen, lijkt me niet verstandig... Greenday2 15 jun 2009 14:42 (UTC) ::Eigenlijk is er maar een ding mogelijk en dat is weer samenvoegen !!! 16 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) :::Klopt... 16 jun 2009 17:00 (UTC) ::::Idd, t'is goed geweest... Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) :::::Absoluut niet. Als Libertas zo zwak blijkt te zijn dat ze niet eens zonder Nýttfrón weten te leven is dat wel heel zielig. Ik snap punt a niet waarom dit traktaat zo per se nodig is. De taalstrijd in Skeend had geen cm met Nýttfrón te maken. Skeend past trouwens helemaal niet bij Nýttfrón want het is geen IJslands taalgebied. --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:23 (UTC) ::::::Stem dan allemaal fucking tegen en werk aan een oplossing! Dit lost niks op. Óf, we gaan terug samen, óf we bepalen onze eigen weg mét een samenwerking. Elkaar uitwijzen maakt het alleen erger. Ga dan op een eigen wiki fotteren. 16 jun 2009 17:25 (UTC) :::::::Idd, t'is kinklare onzin, t'is hier gewoon niet meer om uit te houden... Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:25 (UTC) ::::::::tis Vreemd dat ik 't zeg maar Dimitri a raison.. .--OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:26 (UTC) Afschaffen KvK Sluit de KvK gewoon, da's weer een dode, nutteloze organisatie minder. Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 17:00 (UTC) - Tja in theorie is het leuk maar in praktijk werkt het niet # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:11 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:47 (UTC) te veel werk voor een te kleine gemeenschap en daarbovenop is het overbodig #... Tegen #... Neutraal #... Commentaar *... Afschaffen LBI LBI Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:46 (UTC) zelfs de index van Vreêland functioneerde beter dan deze #... Tegen # 15 jun 2009 17:02 (UTC) Ik ga er in de zomervakantie mee bezig :)(Ok dan, als ik er weer een op wil richten doe ik dat wel) #:Ten eerste kan je blijven uitstellen, en het uiteindelijk vergeten, ten tweede heeft deze organisatie geen enkel nut ;) Greenday2 15 jun 2009 17:05 (UTC) #::Een leuke vraag voor jou: WAT is wel nuttig van wat we op Wikistad aan het doen zijn? Is er dankzij Wikistad een betere, gelukkigere maatschappij? Proberen we een soort utopie te creëren omdat we soms de gebeurtenissen in het echte leven zat zijn? Doen we het (el politico) alleen zodat we makkelijk de macht over iemand anders kunnen hebben binnen een bepaalde kader? 16 jun 2009 15:08 (UTC) #:::Wikistad is louter amusement, nuttig, zinvol en wereldverbeterend is het niet natuurlijk... Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:53 (UTC) #... Neutraal # 15 jun 2009 17:08 (UTC) - maakt mij niet uit # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:01 (UTC) #... Commentaar *Zo geraakt het voorstel er niet door hoor :s Greenday2 16 jun 2009 13:54 (UTC) *:Hoezo niet? Je hoeft alleen maar voorstemmen te hebben. RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:57 (UTC) Afschaffen ILP Internationaal Libertaans Persagentschap Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 17:03 (UTC) # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:01 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:46 (UTC) #... Tegen #... Neutraal #... Commentaar *... Afschaffen WIKIndex Foundation WIKIndex Foundation Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:53 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 17:04 (UTC) - In een keer al die troep weg :) # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:02 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:45 (UTC) restant van de voorbije gloriejaren... #... Tegen #... Neutraal #... Commentaar *Niet overdrijven hé, 2008 was een regelrechte ramp ;) Dus, gloriejaar :P Greenday2 16 jun 2009 18:01 (UTC) *: :P --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 18:04 (UTC) Stemmingen goed/afkeuren Wanneer een stemming drie keer zoveel voorstemmen als tegenstemmen heeft, wordt de stemming goedgekeurd. (zo is één tegen 3 en twee tegen zes een goeie verhouding, 3 tegenstemmers is namelijk erg veel ;)) Greenday2 15 jun 2009 17:03 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # ... Tegen # 15 jun 2009 17:07 (UTC) - na twee weken gewoon degene met de meeste stemmen, klaar uit # De huidige wetgeving is goed. Ze moet alleen nageleefd worden. 15 jun 2009 17:27 (UTC) # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:02 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:29 (UTC) leuk geprobeerd, maar nee :) vooral met dat traktaat krijg je te weinig personen om nog iets door te laten gaan # ... Neutraal # ... Commentaar * ... Nieuwvromen T'moet maar eens gedaan zijn, Wikistad hangt me stilletjes aan de keel uit zo, er is helemaal geen plezier meer aan... Constant ruzie over idiote stukken tekst, komaan zeg, dit is ontspanning, niet IRL ;) Als Nieuwvromen onafhankelijk blijft, maken ze alles kapot, dus... Is Libertas voor of tegen een hereniging... Bovendien zijn ze van in het begin in strijd met de grondwet, "Libertas is een soevereine, onverdeelbare staat", wie in strijd gaat met de grondwet dient eigenlijk sowieso gestraft te worden... We hadden dit in het begin al niet mogen toelaten, maar kom, beter laat dan nooit (voor alles hélemaal verkloot is) Het kan me trouwens geen barst schelen wat de Nieuwvromers hiervan denken... Voor # Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:35 (UTC) # ... Tegen # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:41 (UTC) #... Neutraal #... Commentaar Op het moment is er een nieuwe generatie in Nýttfrón (Bart, Ben, Stefan) waar nog geen enkele keer ruzie mee is gekomen. Ik vind dat jullie hun eerst een kans moet geven. --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:44 (UTC) Verbod onafhankelijk verklaren van gebieden Twee landen op één wiki werkt gewoon niet, het is bij deze bewezen... Hierbij wil ik een verbod op het nog langer onafhankelijk verklaren van gebieden leggen. De eerste keer raakte dit voorstel er niet door, deze keer hopelijk wel... Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:51 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:51 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:58 (UTC) mits je voor een wettelijke tekst zorgt # 16 jun 2009 18:27 (UTC) - betekend dit nou ook dat nieuwvromen weer aan libertas toe wordt gevoegd ? #... Tegen #... Neutraal #... Commentaar #...